


Like Lovers Do

by thefirsttailor



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Useful Lesbians, Useless Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirsttailor/pseuds/thefirsttailor
Summary: What if things went a bit different at the Spinning wheel?  What if David didn't know what to say or how to be there for Genya.  AU where after the Kings trial things go differently and it changes so much
Relationships: Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin, Zoya Nazyalensky/Genya Safin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so yeah thats just a fun note

“Don’t, you never looked at me before I was this, before I was broken” Then words stung like the tears in her eyes. She was about to cry and she hated it, Genya had held herself together so well she had barely flinched and now tears threatened to spill over her eye like some sad little girl who was told she wasn’t getting a new doll. All because this boy was staring at her with his mouth gaping. David closed his mouth and dipped her head a bit there was a respect to it but over all he looked defeated.   
“That's what I thought,” she said. She was angry now and she hated herself for her anger. He had never looked at her, why would he care at all. She was silly for thinking that he would ever care. Turning she took a deep breath and straightened her spine. This was not the time to show weakness she had successfully been a badass this far why should it change now. “I will be in my room, I would like to be alone.” With that Genya glided out of the room leaving the rest of them standing there.   
There was a moment of silence after she left before Zoya spoke up “Well?” She was met with confused looks. Rolling her eyes she realized she had to spell it out for them “Aren’t you going to follow her?”  
David looked confused “She said she wanted to be alone” “And you are just going to believe that?” Zoya was outraged more than she cared to admit. This poor girl had just gone through hell and he couldn’t even come up with anything to say. “Fine I’ll go follow her. Honestly is there anything I don’t have to do for you people” With that Zoya followed after the red haired girl just as gracefully.   
Upstairs Genya sank into the bed, she wasn’t even sure this was her room. But once the tears started there was no stopping them and if it wasn’t her room before it was now. He hadn’t followed, no one had followed. Maybe they saw her like that ruined. The very thought of the word made her sob again. How many times in that darkness had she thought that. When those creatures fed on her, when the Darkling came to torment her. How many nights had she laid awake worried that she was ruined. And now her friends saw it. No they weren’t her friends, she had no friends. Alina she thought weekly Alina is my friend. But not the rest of them; not the twins, or Mal, or David, or… “Zoya?” There was a figure standing in the newly opened door. “What do you want?” Genya was not in the mood to see anyone but least of all Zoya. Sure the squaller had been kind at times but before she was often so mean, her words always stung. Now she stood in the doorway with her silky black hair and her piercing blue eyes. Genya had always admired Zoya’s eyes and how they stood out against her brown skin.   
“Are you alright” Zoya tried weakly. “No, I am anything but ok. How the hell could I be ok right now?” Genya exclaimed. With that Zoya smiled a little bit just at the sass of her companion. Even when she was at her lowest, Genya still had a witty retort.   
“You're getting tears on your shawl. Do tears stain? I wouldn’t know” What was she talking about tears making stains, this was pathetic but what do you say to someone in this situation.   
“No tears don’t leave stains” A small laugh came from the girl’s lips. It was dry but also had a twinge of joy to it. There was a need for anything to fill the silence between them. Genya wiped the tears from her eye and looked at Zoya. “Well what do you want anyways”  
The question struck Zoya and she realized that she had no idea what she wanted. There was no reason for her to have followed Genya other than to provide comfort she supposed. “I wanted to make sure that you were alright” The silence hung between them for a moment. “I can go” Zoya added. At just the thought of being alone again a new wave of tears flooded Genya’s remaining eye. As they spilled over Zoya came and sat on the bed. There were no words but it was clear that the poor thing shouldn’t be alone at the moment. “Do you want a hug?” There was silence for a beat then Genya wrapped herself around Zoya quickly. Zoya froze before awkwardly patting Genya on the head. With a deep breath Zoya returned the hug and they sat there for a moment in the embrace. Genya let out a few more sobs as she sat in Zoya’s arms. After a few minutes the tears started to dry. Zoya absently summoned a breeze to help Geyna feel relaxed. There was a peace as though a storm had just ended.   
Genya pulled back. “Can I ask you something?” She asked her voice small as a mouse. But Zoya nodded “Do,” she took a deep breath “do you think that I am ruined?” It was such a silly question she felt the need to explain “I am deformed I mean I am covered in these damn scars and I mean I have, I have been….” She trailed off and she couldn’t say the word. The room started to spin a bit as she thought about it. The thoughts raced. Her life was over now. She was a traitor, an ugly traitor. No she was marked for dead, and an ugly traitor. Her throat started to close up. Genya realized that she was going to die. She was going to have to die when this war ended. What was she thinking she poisoned a KING. The room was spinning and she couldn’t breath. There was a boulder on her chest.  
Zoya stared at her unsure how to help Genya was fixed staring down at her delicate porcelain hands. She looked even paler than before. Zoya worried that the girl was about to faint. Then she started muttering. It wasn't quite clear what she was saying but Zoya knew it was bad once she caught the words ‘die and traitor.’ “Genya please calm down.” Somehow that made the muttering speed up. Genya’s face was turning red and she was struggling to breath. Zoya had seen this before. It used to happen to people at the little palace, they would get so nervous that the air seemed to drain from their lungs. Zoya put her hands on Genya’s shoulders, trying to ground her and make her breath again. But she didn’t breath again. She didn’t calm down she just kept muttering and now there were tears again. Genya shrugged off Zoya’s hands and started to rock on the edge of the bed. This was bad, it was so bad. Zoya summoned a wind not a strong one but strong enough to be felt. She tried to imagine the wind helding Genya as though it was a hug. She let the breeze blow over and it was just strong enough to flutter the auburn strands of her hair. Just enough to make Genya look at her. They locked eyes, Zoya tried to think of something to say. Any words of reassurance but she found none. Instead she just looked into the amber eye and saw the tears start to slow down.  
Genya was taken aback when a wind blew around her it was just enough to make her stop and remember where she was. She turned her attention to Zoya. How had Zoya of all people been a calming presence? Her electric blue eyes looked softer than usual. As though she might care. Did Zoya care about things? Genya wasn’t sure she had ever seen Zoya look like she cared; much less like she was concerned for someone. “Thank you” Genya muttered. Zoya placed her hand over Genya’s gently and she offered a smile. “If you need anything you know that you can come to me right?” Genya nodded her reply then placed a head on Zoya’s shoulder. Zoya placed her hand atop Genya's head and lightly stroked her hair. She wanted to do more to let Genya know she was there and know that she cared, but for now all she had was this meaningless gesture of stroking her hair.   
Genya closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the gentle contact. It had been so many years since anyone had touched her gently and she missed it. This was not different, there was no leering, no lust, just concern and care. Genya didn’t know that she was allowed to be touched so sweetly. She almost wanted to cry all over again. Zoya could feel Genya as she drifted off a bit to sleep. Good Zoya thought she needs some rest. She deserves it. Once Genya was asleep Zoya eventually got her to lay down and with that Zoya slipped out of the room quietly. There was an unusual flush to her cheeks. It was as though it was the first time she had put a girl to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Zoya sat watching Genya as she rested. Though she didn’t know why she felt that she had to stay and guard the girl as though someone might come and harm her. There was a knock on the door and Zoya knew she was right to have stayed. Genya stirred in the bed half awake. “I’ve got the door, get some rest” Zoya said lightly and went to answer the knock. She was beyond shocked to find David to have been the one who knocked. Stepping outside the door she gently closed it behind her. Zoya arched her eyebrow at him and gave him a look that would cut through steel. “What” She said plainly, though her tone came across more sharp than intended.   
David was nervous and fidgety which was normal but something seemed off this time. Zoya studied him as he seemed to struggle for words. Then he took a deep breath and staring at the ground he asked “Is she alright?” Zoya knew she should be happy she should go tell Genya he had come asking for her, but instead she set her mouth into a straight line. “She is fine. Now if you will excuse me I think I should be returning, it wouldn’t be kind to leave her waiting just to talk to you.” There was a strange urge to send him away. As though if he stayed it would ruin the moment her and Genya shared earlier. David nodded and turned to leave. “Tell her I asked about her?” He asked hopefully. Zoya simply shook her head no and returned inside.   
When she was back in the room Zoya took to sitting in the chair by the bed and tried to relax. Her hands were clenched and she noticed a strong tension in her jaw. This was not right. He didn’t get to do that. To cast her aside then as soon as he found it convenient he came back for her like a forgotten toy. Genya was not someone who should ever be an afterthought. Zoya thought back to the days at the little palace before everything happened. When she would catch Genya laughing at times in the halls and the melodic tune filled her with joy. The times that the sun bounced off her hair and created a halo around her making Genya look more like a saint than even Alina did. Zoya thought back to when she saw Genya with Alina, the rage that consumed her. The way she thought no one as beautiful as Genya should waste their time with anyone who was not of equal beauty, with anyone who was not Zoya.   
There was another knock at the door and Zoya marched right over prepared to tell David exactly where he could put his apology, but she was shocked when Alina was on the other side of the door. Alina, the only other person to make Zoya feel this rage, that was fitting. “Come on, we are going to try on dresses” Alina said and turned quickly. Zoya looked back to Genya who had woken up when Alina spoke. “Of course she would wake up at the sound of Alina’s voice; they were more than Zoya had ever been with anyone. Zoya nodded at her and Genya got up quickly and straightened out her shawl. Zoya walked over to Genya and with a small smile she lowered the shawl gently. “Maybe you don’t need to hide, its just down the hall anyways.” She offered and Genya started to look toward Alina for a moment but Zoya cut in between them and added “Honestly you can keep the shawl, that way I’ll be prettier than you.” With a competitive smile Genya dropped the shawl to the floor “Nazylinsky you could never be prettier than me” With that she grabbed Zoya hand ad followed Alina down the hall.   
Zoya was taken aback. They were holding hands. Which was fine, totally normal. She supposed that they were friends now and friends hold hands, right? She followed after Genya still hand in hand with a silly grin on her face. She was almost laughing as they walked down the hall filled with a strange guilt at the same time. They got to the door and walked in to see Tamar and Nadia already inside. There were gowns everywhere. Nikolai had spared no expense in getting a closet for Alina, a closet fit for a queen. There was the tension in her jaw again. Zoya wondered what it would be like to have that. To have someone give you your every wish. Alina had it all; she had Genya at her side and a prince, well soon to be king, giving her every gift in the world.   
She noticed Tamar staring at her “What” she snapped Tamar didn’t answer though she just cast a glance at Zoya’s hand wrapped in Genya’s still. Noticing that their fingers were still laced together Zoya pulled her hand back quickly. But she couldn’t miss the pain on Genya’s face when she did.   
After a night of gossiping and joking with the other girls Zoya felt halfway normal. Alina had been given the Lanstov Emerald and Zoya even joked about how Alina should give the ring to her. And that look was there again. Genya looked at her with something like pain. It tore through Zoya like a knife. There was this need to make that Genya never made that face again. The need to protect her, to hold Genya close and not let the world touch her. After the girls were done Tamar and Nadia left and Genya stood up “Well I best be off to bed” She said plainly and started to walk out. Zoya stood and silently followed her out, leaving Alina to pick up the mess of jewels and gowns they left behind.   
“Did you mean what you said back there” Genya asked “Which part” Zoya countered. Genya stopped walking and took a breath as though to steady herself. Zoya put a hand on Genya’s arm to ground her as she did. “Do you really have an interest in Nikolai?” “Of course not, I would never flirt with anyone less attractive than me” Then there was that melodic sound. Genya was laughing, and Zoya felt as though she had done something right for the first time all day.   
When they reached Genya’s room again Zoya asked if she was alright for the night and walked down the hall. She then realized when she was about four steps away that she had no idea which of these rooms was her own. Though the though quickly vanished as she felt a hand around her wrist and found herself spinning back around. She was ready to throw a punch but stopped short when she saw one amber eye staring at her. Genya pressed her forehead against Zoya and whispered in a voice as smooth as silk “can I kiss you” it was rushed and Zoya worried she had heard it wrong. With the pounding of her heart she couldn’t even think with a small nod she closed her eyes. In the darkness she felt Genya touch her lips gently. The kiss was simple and small. There was nothing more to it. As Genya pulled away Zoya worried that this was the end. She would have given anything in the world for this not to be the end. To feel Genya’s soft lips again. Those lips which somehow tasted of honey. Zoya gently pulled on Genya’s sleeve before she even opened her eyes. Pulling her back in. It was not greedy but it was needy. Zoya was not ready for the moment to end. She needed to keep Genya as close as possible and she was ready to be selfish. Luckily the tailor indulged her and pulled back into Zoya for another kiss. This time there was no mistaking what was happening. It was not a whisper of a kiss but a yell. This was the kind of kiss that people wrote poems about. There was no going back now. Genya was not her friend, not after what had happened in this hallway.  
After a moment Genya pulled away and was gone by the time Zoya managed to open her eyes. For a moment Zoya was sure that it had been a daydream, a moment of insanity; but Genya’s door was open. “Don’t follow me” Genya said with a smile as she popped her head out the door. “I hope you listen as much as you did last time.”


End file.
